Job with a stranger
by Alexie-chan08
Summary: After the hunter exam, Kurapika decided to hunt a job to prepare for his revenge against the Phantom troupe. What if the job that he found had an extra bonus...? What if it also allowed him to find his FIRST LOVE.
1. characters introduction

**Job with a stranger**

** Summary:  
** After the hunter exam, Kurapika decided to hunt a job to prepare for his revenge against the Phantom troupe. What if the job that he found had an extra bonus...? What if it also allowed him to find his FIRST LOVE.

* * *

**Character's introduction**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**Kurapika Kurta**

He seeks vengeance for his bloody past, and his eyes glow a beautiful and coveted scarlet when excited. After he passed the hunter exam, he applied as a part time bodyguard of the heiress of the Yoko's family.

**Gender** Male

**Age** 17

**Birthday** April 4

**Combat and skills: **His physical strength seems to increase whenever his scarlet eyes are activated. He is also capable of fighting using two wooden swords hidden under his over is highly intelligent.

**AlecyFreecss**

She is long distant relative of Gon. She passed the hunter exam when she was 14 years old. She worked at the YorkNew city as a part time attendant of the heiress of the Taichi family.

**Gender** Female

**Age** 16

**Combat and abilities:** she is a PRO in archery. She also learned self-defenses. She is a level headed girl who commonly manages to defeat his opponents by asking them questions about their self and she tried to analyze how to defeat them.

**GonFreecss**

Alecy's long distant relative. As he passed the hunter exam, he trained himself to face Hisoka one day.

**Gender**

Male

**Age** 12

**Birthday** May 5

**Abilities: **He is often praised for his powers of observation and agility. He is quick to think of alternative solutions and strategies. As an enhancer, he should be fairly balanced between offense and defense, but he prefers to go on the offensive. He always had his fishing rod. That thing is the object he commonly used for catching fish but at the same time, for defense.

**KilluaZoldyck**

He accompanied Gon to train at the heavens arena.

**Gender** Male

**Age** 12

**Birthday** July 7

**Combat:**as an assassin he hasClaws and Rhythm Echo, and some Nen abilities.

**LeorioPaladiknight**

Leorio has great emphasis on material wealth but he despite of that, he is kind hearted and has great potential.

**Gender** Male

**Age** 19

**Birthday** March 3

**Combat:**Leorio is a fairly skilled fighter using his briefcase and a tanto as his weapons.

**Pokkle**

He is childhood friend of Alecy and Ponzu who has a crush on her.

**Gender** Male

**Age **17

**Combat **Pokkle was an accomplished archer that carried a bow and shaft of arrows wherever he went. The arrows are tipped with a potent tranquillizer that, even with a small nick, induces paralysis for any person for up to a week. Using poisons he constantly takes with him an antidote against his and the others poisons.

**Ponzu**

She is also Alecy's childhood bestfriend.

**Gender** Female

**Age: **16

**Abilities: **Ponzu's primary weapons are traps using chemicals but are shown to use other means of combat. She also carries bees underneath her big round hat. They emerge and attack her enemies when threatened and she can also use them as message carriers.

**MayaPaladiknight**

She is Leorio's niece. She followed Leorio to the Yorknew city she got loss, but then, Kurapika and Alecy saw her.

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16

**Combat:** She is quite fast and she has a weapon that is somewhat like an axe with long handle.

**HonokaGiko Yoko**

She is an old childhood friend of Alecy. She is the Heiress of the Yoko's business association. She loved to fantasize about Alecy and Kurapika.

Gender: Female

Age: 19


	2. Chapter 1 Hunter's part time job

Hi everyone..! this one is my first fanfic so please, I hope that you will cooperate with me. Sorry for the wrong grammars that you will encounter. Have fun reading =)

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own hunter X hunter**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Hunter's part time job**

* * *

As Kurapika got to York New city, he decided to apply for jobs. He went to the mansion that had a desire to hire a part time bodyguard. He rang the doorbell, then, someone opened the gates of the mansion.

"Yoko residence, may I help you?" asked the gates guard. "Well, good day to you sir, I'm here to take a job. Can you please show me to the owner?" answered Kurapika politely.

"Well, let me" The man said while he open the gates and he lead Kurapika the way to the mistress' office.

As he got there, he saw a girl with a petite body with pinkish hair, green eyes and wearing a dress sitting on the office's desk. A girl with red hair, blue eyes and wearing formal attire and a man with a black suit are standing next to her. At the side of the room, there were four men with black suit, and four women with formal attire.

"Good day sir, how can we help you?" asked the girl with pinkish hair or the mistress. "Good day to you too, Madam. I'm here to take a job." Answered Kurapika. "Do you have an I.D., license, or any proof that you deserve for a job?" asked the mistress.

"Well, as you can see I am a licensed hunter Ma'am" he said while showing his license. "Very well, can you introduce yourself?" she asked. "KurapikaKurta, Ma'am. You can call me Kurapika. I am 17 years old. I had just passed the hunter exam a week ago." He introduced.

"Jolo, can you all leave us and please call Alecy to come over here as fast as she can." The mistress said to a man who stands beside her. "Very well Madame." Jolo answered as he instructed all the bodyguards and attendants to leave the room.

As they leave the room, the mistress spoke to Kurapika. "Well, Kurapika, I'm HonokaGiko Yoko. I'm the heiress of the Yoko's business association. As you can see I had four pairs of bodyguards and attendants, and a pair of a senior bodyguard and attendant. My bodyguards should be pair up with an attendant so, as I hire you, you are being paired with…" Before she continues the half of her sentence, she was interrupted by a girl who entered the room.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, mistress. I'm just picking up some flowers in the garden to replace the flower on your vase and…." She stopped a while the, asked "Who is he, mistress?"

"Oh, he is Kurapika, 17 years old and a hunter like you." Then, she turned to Kurapika. "Kurapika, she is Alecy, 16 years old. As I was saying, you two are going to be partners." Honoka explained as Kurapika nodded.

"How come mistress, I thought that I'm going to work alone?" Alecy answered "Well Alecy, as you can see, you were both hunters, almost the same age and you two was going to work for me, don't you think that it was destiny that he is now in here?" Honoka answered. "D-d-DESTINY?" Alecy asked confusedly.

"Destiny, what I mean to say is you two are meant to be." Honoka said with full of delight. "Of course I know what destiny means, I'm not an idiot, you see. But, it's just; I'm contented to work all by myself though." Alecy said.

"Well, Alecy, you're also a girl, I don't want you to be harmed or anything, you're not only my friend, besides, I don't want to take away you're freedom and let you do like the other attendants doing, you know, staying by my side not doing anything" Honoka persuaded.

"Okay, fine, I don't want to let my freedom taken away from me." Alecy said as she sighs in defeat.

"As his partner, you are the one that will explain everything to him, teach him, tour him and of course, show him your house because he will be staying with you." Honoka instructed to Alecy. "Mistress, is staying with her really necessary?" Kurapika asked. "Of course it is, Kurapika, all of my bodyguards shared their house with their partner." Honoka said.

"Mistress, it's not because you love reading manga that is connected to love, it doesn't mean that you can put it into reality. Besides, he doesn't seem to like that idea." Alecy interrupted.

"Oh, too bad, I don't really want to take your freedom but as you acted right now. It tells me that your freedom deserves to be taken away." Honoka smirked. "O-okay, as you pleased mistress" Alecy turned to Kurapika. "Kurapika-kun, let me give you a tour first" Alecy said. Kurapika nodded saying "okay Alecy-san."

Then, Honoka said to them "Take care Alecy, Kurapika. Can you two please listen to me before leaving?" "H-hai" the two said. "Did… did you two know that the way you say each other's name sounds so lovely?" Honoka said. "W-what?!" Alecy asked but Honoka continued. "As I believe right now…" she said with a serious tone. "The… the two of you could become a very nice couple." She finished while chuckling.

"Oh no… you started to fantasized again, we better leave Kurapika-kun, before she could say such things again." Alecy said as she held Kurapika by the wrist and started running from the office. "Mistress started to fantasized again, go, stop her" she ordered as she passed the bodyguards outside the office.

Honoka's POV

_These two sure looks like cute together. Oh my, I knew it was destiny that brought them here. The way they look at each other is so innocently cute. Maybe they were matured but also, they looked innocent. I just love these two to be together one day. I wish to all stars that Alecy finally found the one and I do hope that its him._

"U-um, Mistress, is something wrong?" Asked Jolo as he entered the office. Alecy told as that you're starting to fantasize again. What is it about, Mistress?" "Jolo, can I asked you to do me a favor?" Honoka asked. "Absolutely Mistress, what is it about?" Jolo answered. "Well, as you can see, I enjoyed looking at those two, Kurapika and Alecy. It's like that they have that sort of chemistry or something like that. So, I want you to instruct all my attendants and bodyguards to make Alecy and Kurapika close to each other. Just tell them that don't forget to keep it a secret for the two." Honoka instructed. "Besides, I think that it is the right time that Alecy have her first boyfriend." She finished.

Normal POV

Alecy and Kurapika stopped at the main hallway of the Yoko's mansion. They were both panting. "Here, you must be tired. Have a drink." Alecy gave him a bottle of water. "Thanks, well, I'm sorry for asking but, where did you get this?" Kurapika asked. "From my backpack of course, I always reserve it so I will not go back to the kitchen whenever I would like to drink." She explained.

As Alecy gave Kurapika a tour around the mansion, Kurapika, then, asked something. "Why did you and mistress Honoka that close to each other?" "Well, we were childhood friends, but after I finished high school and passed the hunter exam, I decided to work for her but then, she refused to. So, she decided that I will work for her but she said that I will be liberated." She stated. "Oh, that's why you were not by her side anytime." Kurapika said. "Well, we better get going, were almost finish. Next, I'll show you to my- I mean our house." said Alecy.

* * *

**I Think that is kinda short. I really hoped that you enjoyed it...**

**~Bye..**

***Alexie-chan***


	3. Chapter 2: Our house

**Hai everyone... I'm back..**

**I'm very sorry for a VERY late update..  
sorry T_T**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Our house**_

* * *

They were almost at Alecy's house. It was located near the Yoko's residence. Her house has a second floor. She picked up the key from her bag and opened the door.

When they went inside, it's all clean and everything was in place. Alecy showed Kurapika his room which is located at the second floor next to Alecy's room.

There were three rooms at the second floor. The first room is Alecy's room, then Kurapika's and when Alecy opened the third room, which is the widest, loads and loads of books arranged in two big shelves appeared in front of them.

Kurapika, delighted to what he had seen, he absolutely love to read books.

"Well, here's my favorite part of the house, whenever in not on the Yoko's mansion, I'm always here, reading books. I see to it that every week, I'll buy another book." Alecy stated.

"I think that we will hang out at this room regularly, I also love reading books." Kurapika, showed the books from his bag.

"Yeah, that's good to hear. Since, you look very frustrated, why you don't take a bath while I'll prepare dinner. Besides, the sun was about to set." Alecy said.

"Oh, ok… see you later" Kurapika said.

"Same here" Alecy said with a smile.

**Kurapika's POV**

I got back to my room. It is painted sky blue and has light green curtains. When I looked up the window, I can see the backyard. There, it was covered with grass and it was planted with magnolias and some daisies. At the other side, I can see white roses. Beside the roses was a tent with a table and three chairs and a teacup set. Opposite of it was a wooden two seat swing painted in white with some white rose details. It's a nice view outside the window. I love to look at it every time I feel down.

I prepared my clothes and decided to take a bath. I went to the shower to feel fresh. When I already finish, I wear my normal clothes which is T-shirt and a pair of maong shorts.

**Normal POV**

When Kurapika was currently wearing his clothes Alecy decided to went upstairs to tell Kurapika that dinner was ready. When she opened the door on his room, Kurapika was already drying his hair with the towel.

"Kura-kun, oh, can I call you that?" Alecy asked.

"It's ok." He said.

"Oh ok. Kura-kun, dinner is ready, you can eat dinner now." Alecy said.

"Go ahead; I'll go down for a minute. I'll just fix my hair."

Kurapika said while fixing his hair. Alecy just nodded in response, and went downstairs.

When Kurapika went downstairs, Alecy finished setting the table. *(after eating)*

"You're a really nice cook Alecy. How did you learn that?" asked Kurapika.

Alecy slightly blushed as she said "Well, actually I really don't know how to cook before the hunter exam. But then, when I passed, I learned from Menchi, we became friends during the exam and we both passed. We were the only one who passed the exam." She explained.

"Menchi? She's the examiner for the second phase of our exam. She's now a gourmet hunter." Kurapika said.

"Oh... well I guess it right. She's really good at cooking though." Alecy exploited.

"Well, you're the one who cooked this, so I guess that I'll be the one who will wash the dishes." Kurapika volunteered.

"Thanks Kura-kun" Alecy said

"It's nothing, in fact were in the same house now, so, the chores should b equally divided for the two of us." Kurapika stated.

"Right" Alecy said

After cleaning, they both went on their ways to sleep.

** Kurapika's POV**

_"I'm grateful for today. Well, I need to rest; tomorrow is a brand new day for me."_

He said and he slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

**So, here is it..**

**How was it?**

**Reviews please :))**

**~Alecy-chan**


End file.
